Fairy Tail- It Goes On and On
by AbbyLuebke468
Summary: This story is about Natsu and Lucy spending the rest of their lives together going to the next generation! CONTAINS LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

NATSUS POV

I go over to sit next to Lucy at the bar, while I'm getting my food that Marijane got me I slowly peak at Lucy from the corner of my eye. I look her up and down then I think to myself I like Lucy. I suddenly drop my food and grab Lucy's arm getting food on her and say "Lucy I need to talk to you in private at your apartment"! Lucy looks at me wide eyed and says "W-why does it have to be in my apartment" I look down blushing.

XXX

When we get to Lucy's apartment I lay on her bed, Lucy says "So w-what did you want to ask me",

I say really fast "Lucy are you still a virgin I expected to hear Lucy telling me to get out.

But all I hear is "Y-yes", suddenly Lucy starts to rub my manhood I give out a small moan of delight, I grab Lucy by the hips and put her on top of me.

We start to kiss passionately then Lucy takes her top off, while I take my scarf and vest off.

XXX

Lucy and I are both naked and lay next to each other not sure what to do, so I grab her and spread her legs apart I start rubbing her clit

in a circular motion I hear her give out a little moan.

Lucy starts to lick the head of my manhood then goes a little further and deep-throats it's which makes me moan,

then she puts my manhood at the entrance she looks at me to make sure it's ok I nod that it's fine.

We both give out moans of delight and I start to pump my hips in out, Lucy gets really tight then we both yell

"I'm c-cumming" Lucy gives my hair a little pull trying to hold in the pain.

XXX

LUCY"S POV

I wake up I look over at Natsu I kiss him on the cheek, I get up and start to make breakfast which is eggs and bacon.

I see that Natsu isn't in bed then I feel a warm body behind me, Natsu slowly gives me kisses on my neck, I give a little moan

in delight.

XXX

When we get to the guild everyone goes silent, I hear Gray say to Natsu "Hey Natsu so where did you and Lucy go last night hmm...?

Natsu ignores him and walks besides me, when I go to sit down at the bar Cana calls me over. When I sit down next to Cana with Natsu next to me she says

"So what were you two up to last night I heard you were going to your apartment" I turn away embarrassed.

I say "W-well we kind of had sex" I hear Gray yell across the guild "Goddammit Natsu lost his virginity before me, then Juvia says

I'll lose my virginity to you Gray-sama, I only have eyes for you Gray-sama!

I give out a little giggle then Natsu hugs me and whispers in my ear we can't hind anymore so he gives me a long passionate kiss on the lips, I

enjoy ever moment of it.

NATSUS POV

I decide that me and Lucy should do another quest together, so I say to Lucy

"Do you want to do a quest today" Lucy says "Fine only because it's with you so we grab a job worth 150,000 jewels.

I hold Lucy over my shoulders and when we get to Foir I set Lucy down.

Lucy says "So why did you carry me and what are we supposed to do"?

I say "We're supposed to put a show on for the king and queen" Lucy gasps "Why"? I say "I thought you wanted to pay your rent

Lucy". Lucy sighs and so we head to the castle, when we get there we did mostly fire tricks , but Aquarius and Lucy had to start complaining the king and the queen thought we were

hilarious. When we started to go home Lucy grabbed my arm and please carry me with puppy dog eyes, I say "So now you want to be carried" Lucy says

"Just do it".

XXX

When we get to Lucy's apartment, Lucy runs right inside then I notice she's throwing up

so I pat on her back to help her feel better.

XXX

In the mourning Lucy starts to throw up again, but Lucy still wants to go to the guild!

LUCY'S POV

When we get to the guild I get that sick feeling again, Cana calls me over I say "Hey"

Cana says "I think your pregnant" Natsu looks at her wide eyed, she hands me a little cup and says "Pee in it I grab it out of her hands and run to the bathroom"

XXX

I hand the the cup to Cana she says "Don't hand it to me set it down", she dips a little stick in it,

it's positive she says I black out right on that spot thinking to myself I'M PREGNANT!


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Generation!

LUCY'S POV

When I wake up I'm at my apartment and Natsus laying beside me, I kiss the side of his face suddenly he wakes up and says "Lucy"! Natsu hugs until I'm gasping for air, Natsu says "Lucy you've been in a 3 week coma look" and he points at my stomach which already has a little bump. I stare down in shock Natsu says "Come on Luce" pulling my arm I say "Where are we going" "to the guild he says cheerfully!

When we get their everyone starts to hug me and says we miss you and stuff like that, Natsu whispers in my ear "Guess what Luce" I look at him and he says "Every agreed to help build us a house for are new family and also I've saved up 500,000 jewels for the house with everything else"! I look at him in shock, he says "What's wrong Luce" I jump into his arms and say "I love you so much Natsu"!

I say "Um Natsu I feel really tired" Marijane helps me to the bed in the back of the guild where there isn't any noise I lay their peacefully.

XXX

When I wake up every body rushes me outside like some crazy maniacs when I finally reach this beautiful valley right on the edge of Magnolia by Natsus hang out they show me this big house half finished of construction.

My jaw drops everyone says together "surprise" I start to cry because I'm so happy I wipe my tears and give everyone hugs. I asked Natsu what about the furniture, Natsu says "Um well I kind of forgot, I give out a little giggle and think yep Natsu hasn't changed one bit. Natsu says "The house is supposed to be finished tomorrow and then we could go get furniture too, so I go back to my apartment with Natsu and I fall asleep on his shoulder.

XXX

In the mourning I wake up to the smell of pancakes, I look up and see that Natsu was making breakfast I say "Hey Natsu I thought you didn't know how to cook" he says "Well Marijane has been giving me lessons on how to be a great father"

I think to myself Natsus actually a really good cook of the smell of it. When I start to eat the pancakes I look at Natsu and say with my mouth full "Natsu these are delicious, Natsu grins. I smile back one of my huge cheerful smiles Natsu says "Let's go check on the house today", when we get there I see that it's all finished well at least the outside. When I look inside the house I see that it has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms a huge kitchen and a gigantic living room, Natsu shows me the backyard it's huge and I look on the side of the house there's a wagon?

I tap on Natsus shoulder and ask"why is there a wagon on the side of are house he says "I almost forgot we're getting a horse so we have something to go in when we go places, I say "But don't destroy the wagon because it looks like it was a lot of jewels",

he says I won't, he pulls on my arm and says lets go to the guild I want to show you something!

XXX

I walk into the guild, then everyone grabs me and brings me into the back room well all the girls though when I look down to see what they were putting on me all I see is a pretty wight wedding dress I gasp! I start to bail my eyes out Natsu grabs me by the waist and we give each other a hug he kisses me on my neck it tickles a little. Then that's when I notice that Natsus wearing a suit and tie I think he looks handsome he goes out into the room. They call for me to go down the lane when i do I see that all the guild was sitting inchairs leaving just enough space for me to walk right toward Natsu.

Marcarov starts to say "Lucy will you be glad to have Natsu become your beloved husband" I say "Yes" then says to Natsu "Natsu will you be glad to have Lucy become your beloved wife". He yells "OH YEAH" then says "You may kissed the bride. Before i could do anything Natsu grabs me and we hold a long passionate kiss until of course I'm out of breath. We drink and hang out until Natsu "ON ACCIDENT" sets my dress on fire soom I running arould the guild naked.

XXX

I wake up still naked, but Natsus laying besides me also covering me up which I thank him for, Natsu starts to wake up putting his face into my boob I shriek which makes Natsu jump out of his sleep. He says "Whats wrong Luce" I yell "your face is on my boob", Nastu says "Oh sorry Luce" and gets up like no problem when I'm sitting their naked!

So I grab the blanket from the back room Natsu grabs my arm and practically drags me to my apartment he says "Luce go get ready" I say nothing take a quick shower when I get out of the bathroom Natsu lifts me on his back I say "Where are we going any way", Natsu says "To get furniture like I said just yesterday".

When we get there the first thing we get is a king size bed with the comforter for our master bedroom then the babies crib we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet so we don't get the blankets just yet, also we get a couch a dining table for four. When we bring the furniture to our new house which is now finished we set it up. But theirs still plenty of room for more so we decide to save up for more for now we lock the house up and head to the guild to hang out for a bit.

XXX

When we get their I notice that Gray and Juvia were flirting it looked like, Juvia runs over to and says "Now you can't take Gray-sama away from me my love rival" I look at her confused she yells really loud "Me and Gray-sama are getting married to ye-pie"! I look over at Gray which look like he's staring out into his own world I look at Juvia like what have you done to Gray, Juvia says "The wedding is supposed to be in a month also we're gonna be neighbors"! I say "W-what did you just say" Juvia says "The guild is helping me and Gray build us our house"! I ask "So when are you to gonna have kids hmm" Juvia glares at me also giving me a pouty face, she runs over to Gray and says "Gray-sama when are we gonna have a family hmm"?

XXX

Exactly one month later, it's only four days until Juvia and Gray have their wedding aslo I'm almost two months pregnant...


End file.
